With the development of the telecommunication technology, individualized telecommunication services emerge as required. The coloring ring back tone service, as an individualized value-added service, has been very popular to the users.
In this kind of service, if a called terminal has registered the customized caller ring back tone service and preconfigured a caller ring back tone, when a calling terminal calls the called terminal, before the called terminal answers the call, the calling terminal will hear an individualized customized caller ring back tone, instead of the common caller ring back tone of monotone “toot . . . toot . . . ”.
Further, with the deployment and the application of the IMS network of the 3rd generation mobile communication system, in order to satisfy the ever-increasing demand of various clients on telecommunication services and improve the serving functions of the IMS, providing users in the network with various individualized multimedia services has become an urgent matter. During the call connection process of the current IMS communication system, before the called terminal answers the call, the calling terminal cannot play the MRBT preconfigured by the called terminal to replace the conventional common monotone caller ring back tone, which obviously cannot satisfy the current ever-increasing demand on the multimedia services.